The House
by Reyeline Pucho
Summary: What Happen to himeka? if she was life in the old spooky house? and karin? Himeka was died at many years ago, and karin meet her now! RnR please!


Heloo! I'm Elin~~! Hajimemashite! Please Read!

Enjoy it!

House

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo Sensei.

It was just an ordinary morning, I walked with Shi, my cat. Today's weather is not like usual, dark without wind. Its like the sky is holding it's tears. Suddenly, Shi break my day dreaming, she ran in front of me.

"Naughty Cat!" and than I go ran after it, catch up, and than Shi make a noisy sound, and its like facing an enemy. Its white fur like snow is freezing when she stop in front of the house the house that has white gate 'Number 8' and I also look to that house .

I standstill when I see the old dark house with the peeling off from the wall and the open window .

"Hee? I've never see this house before…" Shi Directly ran into the gate hole that's a big for me to through it, and it has corrosion. I follow Shi.

"Wait Shi! " I said when we reach the very big door that seems so wreckage.

"What are you going to do here!" I said softly, but Shi still 'meowing'.

"Krek" the door open, maybe it is because the wind, we suddenly standstill. "Shi, this house is very spooky.. " I said.

"Come on, and go out from this house! " I hear Shi make a very noisy sound, It seems like catching enemy. Silently, I move to the door and than, Shi follow me. We're passing the big clock that suddenly make a very aloud sound that make we afraid.

I'm following Shi go up the wrecked stairs. When we reached the second floor, I see the furniture with thick dust. Its seem like this house has left for years. I'm still following Shi. I walk through the hall and at the end of the hall, from the keyhole, I see the light dancing. With my curiosity I'm still following that dark hall.

I start to open the door, with my heart beating very fast. And than we come into the dark room that has only has one lamp. In the corner of the room, I see the girl sit to behinding me in a broken sofa. That girl standing and walk toward me and I walk toward her.

I've hypnotize by my curiosity, now , Shi following me, with the snoring. That girl seems a couple years older than me, she has a pale face.

"Hi, My name is Himeka, Sit down please, What your name?" she said sweetly.

"I'm Karin, thank you ." And than I sit with Shi that still snoring in my arm.

"nice to meet you, ! It been a long time, nobody's come here, including my family, I don't know why they never come back here " She said.

"I'm' sorry , I come to your house without your permission, I'm just following my cat. " I said

"it's okay, I'm glad you're here" she said with smiling. And than we make the little chat. A few minutes later, I ask her to go home,. When I reach the gate I see the light flying and the wind feel so cold.

"Lets go home, Shi, I'm afraid." I never look back again.

There something wrong in here, When I arrived home, I go directly go upstairs to my older brother, he's at the third grade in High school now. I knock the door a few time.

"Come in, " my brother voice from the inside. He's sit in the window, and he's is reading comics.

"Bro, do you know the house number 8 in third block ?" his comic fell down, he doesn't answer me. He just look at me freezing.

"That was my best friend house, when I was in the fifth grade of elementary school.. " he said

"What happen to her? "

"she was in depression when she heard that all her family died in the airplane accident, from that day, she lived alone in that house, she never talk to anyone, sometimes, she lock herself for a days… "

"Many days…?"

"Yes… and one day, her neighbors smell a bad smell from the house. And than, her neighbor call the police. When they break the door in the second floor…." He discontinued his word.

"And than..?" I ask vexed.

"They found she's already dead., she kill herself by cutting her artery. "

"What her name?" I said with my heart beating fast.

"Himeka, She's a very sweet girl," my brother said and I just standstill.

"What wrong..?" my brother ask me but I didn't answer.

"N- nothing.."

I walk silently out of my brother room with Shi behind me.

"until now, she often show herself walking around in front of the window at second floor in that house, especially when there is a news about airplane accident that make all the passenger dead… " I hear my brother voice.

"I remember, yesterday, I read newspaper and watch TV, there is a plane fell of in Phuket, Thailand. Ninety passengers, dead…"

"So… who was the girl, that talking to me a moment ago..?"

~The End~

Owari! My freak first Fic in this Fandom !

Review Please!

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

V


End file.
